Three Graces: The Prophecy Revealed
by GoddessOfDauntlessCake
Summary: Sequel to Three Graces- Hunter Roth, Penny Snyder, and Alexa Grace have returned to fulfill the world-wide jinx, but no one at camp would've ever believed this demigod reincarnation. Watch as half-bloods we know and love return from the fires of death to reveal a jealous god and a brand new war, to reveal a prophecy that could place the world in death and destroy us all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone in fanfiction! I recently received a PM about why I deleted this story and, *grimaces* was an accident. So I decided to restart it and get straight to the point. So all you people who liked Three Graces should read the second part! Right here!**

Why does Jason hate me so much? I mean, he won't let me do anything! He won't let me leave, won't let me see my best friends, won't let me date. I am thirteen, for Hades sake!

"Alexa Grace! Chiron wants you outside, now." Speaking of my stupid brother...

Jason threw back my blankets, revealing me to the cold Zeus cabin. I tried to grab them back, but he blew them out the window. I sat up quick, giving him an evil glare. First, he nags at me earlier, now he throws my blankets outside.

"Jase!" I screamed, pouncing on top of the twenty year old guy. I tightened his muscular arm around his back, twisting violently. He shouted in pain, trying to buck me off his back, but I stayed planted strong.

"Lex, stop it! Your killing me," he yelled. And as soon as my adrenaline rush arrived, it disintegrated into my father's domain. I jumped off him, pulling him from the floor.

I grimaced while Jason dusted off his Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little off today. Think I've been hanging around Hunter too much. Gotta learn self-defense while he's around." I chuckled a little. Jason rolled his eyes, a small smile coming to his lips.

"I'm okay. Now, come on. I wasn't kidding about Chiron wanting to see you, Penny, and Hunter." I nodded, winking at him as I grabbed one of my numerous camp shirts and a pair of jean shorts. "Gotcha. See you later, Super Dude."

My brother shook his head as he left, mumbling something about "Valdez better finish my house in New Athens soon, or Pipes and I will personally skewer him."

You see, my brother and his beautifully grand fiance, Piper Mclean, should have been moved into their home in the demigod city of New Athens two months ago. That is not going to happen until their best friend, Leo Valdez, finishes building it. They are super mad at him, because he is a procrastinator. I'm mad, too, because Jason still lives with me!

After I was dressed, I brushed out my hair, adoring how the bright colors contrasted with my dark brown hair. I pulled it back in a tight pony tale and ran out the door. All the campers smiled at me or waved, yelling my name.

"Yo, Alexa!" Clarisse called out. "Chiron wants to see you, Penny, and my little bro!" I smiled at her. Everyone always she is so mean. Sure, she's mean to most people, but Clarisse really loves Hunter. And, of course, she likes his two best friends also.

"Yeah, I know! My own idiot brother told me." Clarisse waved at me as she laughed.

I walked past all the cabins, (I have to, sadly, because I live in Cabin 1) marching up the stairs to the Big House porch.

Sitting in the chairs were my two best friends, sitting across from Chiron, camp activities director. He smiled kindly, pointing at the chair between the other thirteen year olds. He looked calm, but his eyes screamed something was wrong. I sat, ready for an explanation. Chiron sighed.

"Alright. I bet you are all wondering why you have been called to see me" Hunter snorted.

"Yeah, Chiron. Just tell us already!" he said excitedly.

I met Penny's pale brown eyes and we both simultaneously slapped our friend in the back of his dirty blonde head. The daughter of Demeter and I laughed as he scolded, rubbing his head. Chiron cleared his throat, gaining our attention.

"You are very strong demigods, and a very good team," We nodded. "So, I want you to see what we found in Hestia's Hearth, or who, if you like."

Hunter frowned. "If this about Leo bathing in the hearth, I am sure you can handle it." He glanced around nervously, then leaned in. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think Hestia likes him doing it."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. We slapped him again. The camp director didn't say anything, just motioned for us to follow.

We walked up a few flights of stairs(or ramps, seeing Chiron was in a wheel chair) to the most dreaded place on earth; the Big House attic. There used to be a really creepy version of Rachel up there, and I sure hope it's gone.

"Now," Chiron started. "When we put him up here, he was unconscious. I don't know what he is right now, other than that he is dead."

"W-What?!" I spluttered out. Chiron didn't answer, just left us to face whatever crazy monster was up there. We walked up the ladder very slowly. I, of course, was in the front, because no matter how many times Hunter disagrees, I know he is wimpy, and _everybody_ knows Penny is wimpy.

When we reached the top, I carefully turned on the light and screamed at what I saw. There was a body sitting in a chair, but it wasn't an old, decaying body. No this body was of a guy in his twenties, and he did not look dead. He had shaggy blonde hair and had a long scar going down the side of his face.

At our shrieks, the guy's eyes flew open, revealing a cool blue color. They weren't sky blue like mine, but they were a very nice color. He stood up and walked over to me. He picked me up and squeezed me.

"Thalia," he mumbled softly. I tensed, then scrambled around in the embrace.

"Let go of me," I said. "I am not my sister, you creeper!"

With this, he immediately let go of me. Hunter pulled me closer to him. Was he being protective? I couldn't tell.

"Thalia, it's me, Luke!" he exclaimed. "Don't you recognize me? We've known each other for years and... wait. You only look, like, thirteen. You can't be Thalia. She's a hunter. She's been fifteen for a few years now. Your'e telling the truth?"

I nodded, standing taller against this Luke guy, though I was very petite. "Yeah, I was. Thalia is my sister. I'm Alexa." I held out my hand and Luke shook it. "Now," I continued. "Chiron has told me and my friends that you are supposed to be dead?"

Luke looked astonished. "I thought he would forget. I haven't been gone that long." He paused. "Wait, hold up. Thalia doesn't have a sister."

I smiled. "When you knew her, she probably didn't know about me. Do you know about Jason?" Luke frowned and shook his head. Penny stepped in to help explain.

"Jason is Thalia and Alexa's Roman brother. They all had the same mother and father, making them full blooded siblings."

Luke shook his head, getting an 'I don't want to know' look. Hunter stepped in front of me.

"I've heard about you. You betrayed camp, the gods, and most of all, Percy Jackson!"

Luke frowned. "Um, yeah, that was me. But I committed suicide in the end and helped Percy save the world."

My mind sprung into over drive, my ADHD helping it move from one topic to the next. Suddenly, I pinned Luke to the wall, my sword, Dunamis, against his neck. Leo gave it to me for a tenth birthday present, specially made, since I had been having the same problem as Percy. You know, how he couldn't find the right sword for a while. Leo named it the Greek word for power and strength because he thought it represented me, which is true. It had a celestial bronze blade and hilt, a golden lightning built carved in the metal.

Luke choked, seemingly shocked. "Nice job, Lex!" Hunter yelled, turning his watch into his Ares throwing shield with the push of a button. Penny tried to pull us both off of Luke, her red hair flying around her head, but wasn't strong enough. "Stop it, Hunter! Don't encourage this."

"How are you here, after all of these years, Castellian? And why?" I said in a low voice. He looked terrified.

"Alexa!" Chiron yelled up the stairs to the attic. "I can tell you are threatening Luke! Stop, and bring him down here."

I sighed, but took my sword from the guy's neck. My friends walked down first. As Luke was about to walk down, too, I leaned over and said, "Sorry about that. I do that a lot. I even did it to my brother this morning."

Luke laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder. "You are just a miniature version of your sister, aren't you." I shrugged.

"A little bit, but I have other qualities Thals doesn't have, too. " Luke raised an eye brow on the top step.

"Like what, Grace?" I smiled a little.

"You might find out before you return to the underworld, if you get on my good side."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been writing updates lately, guys. I'm writing stuff outside of fanfiction (not like I will EVER finish anything because my mind swarms with ideas ever minute of the day, but I guess that's just how my mind works :) but I am back and ready to write! I love you guys!**

When we got down stairs, Chiron gave us all tea. I found out many things today, but the most surprising is that I hate tea. I guess I will never enjoy one of the many dreams I had; drink tea with British Royalty. Did you know that the queen is a demigod? Then you found out something, too.

"Alexa," Chiron said, putting down his cup. "It is time."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't know what he was talking about, but the others all looked more confused then I felt. Penny made an odd face.

"Care to elaborate?" He sighed.

"Alright then," Chiron started. "I believe it is time for your prophecy, but Rachel isn't here right now. We'll just have to wait for her to arrive, which should be about now, since I contacted her a little over two hours ago."

Suddenly, the red head we all know as Rachel Elizabeth Dare burst through the door, her face sweaty and serious. "I got your text, Chiron. What happened? Should I be glowing right now? Why am I not past out if what you say is true!?"

Chiron gently sat her down on the couch, giving her a cup of tea. I watched her take small, controlled sips. I had given up on my cup after the first drop. Luke said it was a Zeus thing, but that 'Zeus thing' ruined my royal dreams.

After finishing her cup of British Specialty, Rachel's turned a sickly green color, her body growing stiff. Hunter and Luke sat on both sides of her. Hunter turned on the 'RECORD' button on Rachel's watched. It had been a gift from Chiron so we could all remember our prophecies better.

Her mouth opened wide, green mist spouting out. Penny grasped my arm, frightened of how this prophetic system works. Then, words came out, but they were in an old voice, not RED's.

_"To the girl with peacock hair_

_The god who hates has comeback_

_His army of the non-repair_

_Won't stop until attack_

_Travel South and to the sea_

_Prepare for battle in your quest_

_When find clues you will proceed_

_Or be swallowed in **eternal** death"_

Rachel dropped into the guys' arms, leaving me to stare at the ground by her feet. Chiron gave a surprised gasp. We all had no idea what would happen after she sprouted my prophecy, but I don't think any of us expected silence. Finally, Luke began to speak.

"Sucks to be you," he said to me, shaking his head. I broke down, full force tears. I hadn't cried for years, since I first arrived in camp. That is not an understatement. Hunter dropped Rachel on the couch and came to sit on the side Penny did not sit on. I could tell he was glaring at Luke, and Chiron had fainted next to Rachel. I could barely see as Jason walked in the room, but I knew his over controlling, peskily amazing voice by heart. He was my big bro after all.

"Alexa? What happened? Are you hurt!?"

Jason rushed over and grabbed me off of my friends. They moved back with grim, grim faces. He cradled me like I was a baby, which I would usually object to, but right now I just wanted to die. He tucked me against his chest and kept asking his questions. Piper walked in moments later, then ran up to us.

"Lex! Your crying," she exclaimed, like this some sort of godly miracle. Which, of course, it was. No one ever sees me cry.

I just realized that no one had noticed Luke sitting awkwardly on the couch. That is, until, Percy and Annabeth walked in, weapons drawn.

"Chiron, we heard screaming and thought someone was..." Percy trailed off when he saw Luke. "Luke?"

The dead guy shrugged and pointed at me.

"Came to see the 'Daughter of Zeus' show? It's very interesting. This week, she found out she has to go to a beach down South and find clues to her prophecy. If she does not follow the oracle, or Rachel Elizabeth Dare, as we discover in later episodes, instructions, she will die. This called Chiron, Rachel, oh and now you! Oh, and there goes the brunette! Adios, younger red head! This show is amazing. I should come back from the dead more often. Right?"

Jason put me down to examine Piper when my tears seized. Percy quickly checked to see if Annabeth was okay, then walked over to Luke and put Riptide to his neck.

"How," he started. "In Hades are you alive?"

"I'm not."

"Then how are you here!?"

Luke glanced around, then locked eyes with mine.

"I'm in the 'non-repair army' now, I guess. I'm sorry, Alexa. You reminded me so much of Thalia. Same beauty, flare, and grace." He disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Everyone who still had not fainted (all the girls in this room are such saps. Even _Piper _fainted!) turned to me. I was afraid, I could tell you that. I was afraid of which god wanted me dead. If it was a less powerful god, such as Khione or Boreas or smoething, I would be fine. If it were a member of the BIg Three, I was in big trouble.

"Jason, can we start planning my funeral?"

**Hi guys. I'm sorry its been so long and this is so short, but I have been busy. Well, that's not a good excuse. I guess the real reason is I couldn't find rhyming words for my prophecy. Speaking of which, how did I do on that? Was it powerful and mysterious? Comment, please.**

**I still love all of you out there who are reading this. I'll try to write faster and more next update. I'll write more soon!**

**Stay fierce!**


End file.
